Tainted Love
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Set after season 4. Dean and Sam have killed Ruby, but Lucifer is free. Dean is captured and Sam has to get him back or else faces the hard road alone. But Dean is held prisoner with someone he thought was dead, and something sparks between them...
1. That Old Winchester Feeling

Okay, so set after season 4. Ruby has just been killed and Lucifer has come. The brothers have escaped, but when Dean is captured and put somewhere, Sam has to find him or go the hard road alone. Plus, Dean might've been captured, but he's not alone. He's with someone he thought was dead. Read and you'll find out who it is. Don't own Supernatural. PLEASE REVIEW! Tehe.

Chapter 1

That Old Winchester Feeling

Sam and Dean ran toward the Impala. They could hear the roaring and the screaming coming from inside the house. He was coming. They had to get out of there. Sam got inside the passenger seat and Dean had just opened the door when they heard an explosion and fire arose high above them. Dean shielded his eyes and looked at the house in shock.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled. Dean snapped back to reality and shoved the car door open. He shoved the keys into the ignition and turned the car on.

"Go, go, go!" Sam said. The tired screeched has Dean slammed his foot onto the accelerator and the car slammed forward. They went onto the highway and all was silent for a few moments. Then Dean slammed his hand onto the steering wheel and whooped.

"Ha, ha! We did it, Sammy! Whoo!" Sam didn't cheer. He put his head in his hands and groaned.

"I can't believe I fell for Ruby's stupid tricks. Dean, I'm so sorry." He said, looking at his brother. Dean slapped his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Ruby was a stupid demonic evil son of a bitch. I know you didn't mean what you did, Sammy. It's fine."

"No, it's not Dean. Lucifer is free. This…this is bad!" Dean's jaw tensed and he looked at Sam.

"We're gonna be fine, Sam. We've got Castiel. We've got Bobby. We're gonna send this son of a bitch back into hell where he belongs. This is our town. He's not ruling it."

"I have a feeling we're not gonna survive this, Dean." Dean surprised Sam by laughing.

"Yeah, that ol' Winchester Feeling. We've all been through it." But Dean felt it too. He shrugged and slammed his foot on the accelerator even harder, the more to get away from Lucifer.

"Dean, what the hell is that?" Sam said, pointing. Dean looked where he was pointing. Bobby was standing in the middle of the road, his arms crossed, and an angry look on his face.

"Ah, crap."

"He's not happy is he?"

"Judging by his expression, one big fat no." Dean slammed the brakes and got out of the car. He laughed and clapped Bobby on the shoulder.

"Bobby, my good man." Bobby slapped the back of his head.

"Ow."

"Where the hell have you been, Dean Winchester?" He said through clenched teeth.

"Good news, Ruby showed her true colours, Sammy came to his senses and we killed the bitch."

"Yeah, and the bad news?"

"Bad news, Lilith was the last seal, and Sammy here killed her before he came to his senses, and now Lucifer is free.'" Bobby paled and his was shaking violently.

"Oh, okay." He said, nodding. "NO, WAIT! WHAT!" He yelled.

"I know, its crap, but we can't do anything about it! We just have to try our hardest to get him back down where he belongs!" Dean said. Bobby looked at him. He sighed.

"Where you heading to next?" He asked.

"Seattle."

"Come on, let's go."

They drove away, Dean thinking hard about how exactly they were going to get Lucifer "back where he belongs".


	2. Damn That Lucifer Son Of A Bitch!

Chapter 2

Damn That Lucifer Son Of A Bitch!

"Oh hey, they got a special today!" Dean said, grinning. Sam rolled his eyes. The waitress came up to them and asked them what they want.

"I'll have the special. Sammy?"

"Nothing, thanks." Dean looked at Sam, frowning.

"Dude, special! What's up?"

"Nothing."

"You know you're a bad liar, right, Sammy?" Dean said winking. Sam sighed.

"I know."

"Then what's up?"

"I just, I feel horrible, Dean. I mean, you would too if you just released the devil on an unsuspecting world."

"Sam, Ruby tricked you. It's fine."

"No, It's not."

"Damn it, Sam. I can't take your gloominess. I'm going for a walk." Dean walked out, fuming slightly. Why did Sam have to ruin a perfectly good-special breakfast? Why couldn't he accept the fact that Dean was fine with what had happened? He kept walking for awhile and felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He grinned. That would be Sam, saying he was sorry and saying Lucifer wasn't his fault. He answered his phone cockily.

"Yellow?"

"Turn around." A deep voice rumbled through the phone. Dean stopped dead. He turned around slowly, his hand on his belt, where he kept Ruby's knife. He turned fully and saw no one. It was then he realised he had walked into an alleyway. Never a good sign. He pulled out the knife and turned around again, this time, a young boy was standing there, smiling.

"Are you lost, sir?" He asked. Dean backed away slowly.

"Lucifer." The kid kept smiling, but it's eyes turned blood red. It raised its hand and the next thing Dean knew, everything was black.


	3. I Don't Like This One Bit

Chapter 3

I Don't Like This One Bit

Sam looked at his watch. Dean had been gone for 10 minutes. He left some money on the benchtop where Dean and him were sitting, and then walked outside and across the street toward the hotel they were staying. Bobby was sitting on the bed, cleaning one of his guns. He looked up when Sam entered.

"Hey, Bobby, has Dean come in here?"

"No, why?" Sam's stomach dropped.

"He said he was going for a walk, but he hasn't come back."

"How long has he been gone for?"

"10 minutes." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Dean is exactly like your father, Sam. When he says, "I'm going for a walk," he really means, "I'm going to a bar, don't care how early it is, won't come back for a while, don't get worried." Bobby said, raising his eyebrows.

"Still, I don't like this one bit."

"You never like anything one bit. Calm down, Sam. If he doesn't show up in the next 2 hours, then we'll worry." Sam sighed but nodded. Bobby went back to cleaning his gun.


	4. I Thought You Were Dead?

Chapter 4

I Thought You Were Dead?

Dean opened his eyes slowly and found himself in a big room. A dirty one. He looked around and shivered. It was freezing cold. His breath came out in a mist in front of him. He found the door and ran toward it, trying to open it, but the minute he put his hand on the doorknob, he felt a searing pain run up his arm. He yelled and yanked his hand away.

"What the hell?" He looked around. Why was he in a massive, dirty room?

"HEY! LUCIFER! WHAT'S YOUR DEAL!" He yelled out. No answer. He sat down on the bed and tried to get warm, but it was near impossible. He kept walking around, trying to warm his body before he froze to death. That's when the door opened and somebody went flying into the room. They crashed into the wall and landed in a heap on the floor. Dean ran toward the door but it had already shut.

"DAMN IT! SCREW YOU LUCIFER!" He yelled out. He looked to the person who had been sent flying into the room. They were getting up slowly, coughing. It was a girl.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." His heart dropped. He knew that voice. The girl got up fully and looked up at him. Her hair might've now been brown, but there was no mistaking her. Dean's hand flew to his belt to grab Ruby's knife, but it was gone.

"YOU!" He yelled out.

"Dean?" The girl asked.

"You bitch!" He ran toward her and she backed off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not Ruby!" Dean froze.

"What do you mean you're not Ruby!"

"Well, when she left my body, Sam thought I was dead and buried me. I don't know how, but the next thing I knew I was burying myself out of a casket and I had this on my arm." She took her jacket off to show a hand mark like Dean's. Dean eyes widened.

"That's the angel's mark."

"The who-a what-a?" She said.

"Who are you?" Dean asked. She sighed and started walking in a circle, trying to warm herself at the same time.

"My name is Kate Vandershousten and I was a hunter before Ruby possessed my body. She was nice to me, surprisingly. The minute she possessed my body I thought of every spell I could think of in my head to ward her off, but she was a tough cookie to crack. She refused to leave. She told me she was looking for the Winchester brothers, and that she needed help to destroy Lilith. It took her weeks to finally convince me, but I was there for every minute up until she faced those witches. That witch threw me into a TV and I blacked out for ages. Ruby left my body and possessed a different one to tend to my wounds. When she healed me, she went back into my body and found you guys again. I was still weak though. That night you went to hell, Lilith dragged Ruby out of my body, injured me severely, and I'm guessing took over my body. I was awake to hear Sam sobbing and calling your name, so I presumed you were dead. Then I blacked out, and the next thing I knew, I was in a casket, digging my way out. When I got out I ran to the nearest store I could find. I crossed a mirror and that's when I noticed the mark on my shoulder. I didn't know what it was, so I forgot about it, and kept hunting demons. I was just hunting one, when the next thing I knew, some kid popped out of nowhere and I'm here. Now, what's your story?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're a hunter?"

"Yeah, your point?"

"Well, you should know, that you can get a tattoo to stop yourself from being possessed by a demon." He lowered his shirt to show her the tattoo him and Sam had gotten to stop them from being possessed by demons. She smirked.

"Got one right after I got out of that store. Ironically enough, I was on my way to a tattoo shop to get it done when Ruby possessed my body." She turned around and took her shirt off to reveal the same tattoo Dean had on his chest on her upper shoulder. Dean stared for awhile. Naughty thoughts crossed his mind.

"Knew that would happen. Dean!" She yelled. He snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Unbelievable." She put her shirt back on and sat down on the bed and crossed her arms and legs, tutting. Dean scruffed up the back of his hair and chuckled. He stared at her. She still looked the same, but he still barely knew her. It was like meeting someone you hadn't seen in 15 years, forgetting everything about them. She still had those seaweed ocean blue coloured eyes. The only thing different about her was her hair.

"Why did you dye your hair brown?"

"How did you end up here?" She asked him back. Dean sighed and told her his story of everything that had happened since he got out of hell. She listened intently. When he finished, she stood up and paced.

"Ruby must've been conned into it."

"Huh?"  
"Ruby! She _hates _Lilith! They must've said something, or done something to her, to make her do it."

"Well, oh well. She's dead. Nothing we can do about it." She stopped dead and looked at him.

"You really are an ass."

"Hey, she conned my brother into setting Lucifer free. No matter what her story is, it doesn't exactly warm my heart about her." He breathed in and out. He avoided the discussion of Ruby as much as he could. Everytime he thought of her, he felt like punching a wall.

"Fair enough." Kate sat back down and stared at him.

"So we were taken out of hell, why?" She said, lifting her sleeve abit to show the mark.

"Well, I was taken out cause apparently I'm the one who's gonna kill Lucifer. As to why you were taken out, I have no idea." She frowned.

"Weird."

"Yeah. So, your answer to my question?" She shrugged.

"New identity. People usually think blondes are stupid. I don't believe I'm stupid, I mean hell, I'm smart enough and courageous enough to hunt monsters every single day. So I dyed it brown."

"Fair enough."

"So, any idea on how the hell we're gonna get out of here?"

"Nope."

"Lovely."


	5. Am I Allowed To Worry Yet?

Chapter 5

Am I Allowed To Worry Yet?

"Bobby…"

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Bobby left the room, lifting his jacket and hiding a gun in his belt. He shut the door behind him. Sam exhaled and lay down on the bed. Dean had been gone for 3 hours now, and Sam was slowly beginning to freak out. He had no idea where Dean could've gone. He watched TV for a while, staring at the clock every 30 seconds. After 4 hours, Bobby came back; seething and a worried look in his eyes.

"I've searched every bar, every restaurant, every arcade menu. I can't find Dean, _anywhere_." He sat down. Sam got up quietly, grabbed the keys to the Impala and walked out of the room. When he got to the car he immediately opened the trunk and began grabbing everything he could reach and shoving it into a bag.

"What are you doing?" Sam looked at Bobby and took a deep breath in and out.

"I'm hunting Lucifer and I'm bringing Dean's ass back home."


	6. Two Sides Of The Same Coin

Chapter 6

Two Sides Of The Same Coin

"DAMMIT!" Kate shoved against the door even harder but nothing happened.

"That's it." She walked back then ran at the door full out. The door glowed brightly and Kate was thrown back into the wall again. Dean sighed and walked over to her, helping her up.

"Nothing's gonna work, Kate."

"Thanks for the support, jackass." She said through gritted teeth.

"Fine you wanna give yourself more bruises, be my guest." Dean sat down on the bed again.

"FINE!" She ran at the door again, and was thrown back into the wall again. She did this a couple more times, while Dean looked on in frustration. He didn't know what he wanted to do, and for once in his life, he was having mixed emotions. Part of him was angry with this beautiful girl for being so arrogant and pushy. She refused to listen to Dean everytime he told her it was no use. Part of him wanted to grab this girl and shake her a couple of times to knock some sense into her. Part of him wanted to have sex with her, but hey, that's was Dean was thinking about with every hot chick he encountered, and then, a part of him wanted to comfort her, and part of him wanted to get out of here and save her, and part of him wanted to kiss her softly and tell her everything would be okay. He didn't know why he was having so much emotions, but he was. He watched her even more intently. She looked close to tears. She put her back against the wall and slid down it, her face in her hands. Dean walked over to her and sat next to her. He lay a hand on her shoulder and she moved in, burying her head in his chest and sobbing. Dean's heart skipped a beat. He put his arms around her.

"We'll find a way out of here, don't worry." He said softly. She got up and wiped the tears away.

"I know." She ruffled his hair and put her hands on her hips, staring at the door. Dean decided to move in for the kill.

"Hey Kate, um, are you, y'know, single?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing!" Dean's heart started doing the conga. He looked at her back as she faced the door. Her long brown hair swooping down her back. His eyes kept going down and she turned slowly. Dean cleared his throat and looked away, bouncing on the soles of his feet. She gave him an accusing glare.

"Were you just staring at my ass?"

"No." He scoffed. She moved toward him, slowly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her mouth up to his ear.

"I kinda like that." She whispered. Dean cleared his throat again.

"Really?" He said. She backed up and looked at him.

"Sucker." She said, grinning. She turned around and looked at the door again, looking for a way out while Dean fumed about how much of a fool he just looked like.

**********************************************************************************

Kate stared as Dean eventually fell asleep. There was no denying he was gorgeous. His spiky blonde hair, beautiful green eyes. But she had to get out of here. She didn't want to stay stuck here forever. She was glad she had Dean for company though. Without him, she would've gone crazy by now. But she wanted him in more ways then one. And he wanted her in more ways then one. They were like two sides of the same coin. Strange. She eventually fell asleep as well, but after what felt like a second, Dean was shaking her awake.

"We got some food." She shook her head clear and looked at the bread they were given.

"Nice." Dean split it in half and gave her some. He devoured his in less then a minute and Kate stared in disgust.

"You think you could give us some heat?" Dean yelled out. Suddenly, the door opened and a carton of water was thrown in. Dean threw himself at the door and yanked it open, but a hand popped out of nowhere and sent him flying.

"DEAN!" Kate ran toward him and turned him over. He had a burn mark on his chest and his shirt had a hole in it where he was burned.

"Oh no." She took his shirt off and marvelled over his body for a while. Then, getting back to business, she ran toward the water and poured it over his chest and made him drink some. He came to and looked at her.

"Were you trying to rape me?" He said, raising an eyebrow. She laughed and hugged him.

"Thought you were a goner for a second." He hugged her back and they stayed for a while. Then she cleared her throat and walked off while Dean put his shirt back on, wondering. Could he have made his move then? He should have.

*************************************************************************************

Kate couldn't deny her feelings for much longer. She had to act…soon. Before she burst. She didn't feel like bursting. Ever. But how was she supposed to do it? Just walk right up to him and do it? She stared as he started poking the ceiling with the broom he found, trying to look for an exit, his muscles rippling from the sleeves. His shirt rode up and she caught a peek of the rock solid abs. She tilted her head slightly. He looked down and caught her at it. He smirked and poked the ceiling higher, causing his shirt to ride up even more. Kate tried to look away but couldn't. Dean smirked even more, then hopped down from the bed and wiped his forehead.

"Whew, it's hot in here."

"It's freezing." Kate said matter-of-factly.

"I feel hot. I think I'll uh, take my shirt off, cool down a bit." He slipped his shirt over his head and the back of his hair looked slightly ruffled. He grinned at Kate and went back to poking the ceiling. _Fine, _Kate thought. _He wants to try and make me surrender; he's got another thing coming. _

"You know what, I think you're right. It is a bit hot in here." She took her jacket off and unbuttoned the first 4 buttons on her shirt, revealing her bra. She grabbed a clip from her jacket pocket and clipped the back of her hair up. Dean stared for awhile before clearing his throat and poking the ceiling again.

"Hey um, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You think you could, uh-." But her sentence was cut midway. Dean yelped and so did she, for the mark on both of their arms seared like a hot iron had been placed there. They both looked at each other, clutching their arms. Dean's mark was glowing, and so was Kate's. All of a sudden, Kate had a burning desire to grab Dean and kiss him passionately enough to set an entire building on fire. Dean was staring at her with a hungry look in his eyes. He jumped from the bed and slammed into her, backing her up against the wall, his lips crushing hers. Her hands wrapped around his neck and grasped his hair as he unhooked the clip from her hair and tangled his fingers in it. Dean let her hair go and began unbuttoning the other buttons until he unbuttoned her shirt all the way down. He took her shirt off and lifted her into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Dean and Kate both didn't know where this desire came from, but all they knew was that they needed each other. He let her go and she grabbed the necklace around his neck, pulling him down to the floor.


	7. The Craft

Chapter 7

The Craft

Bobby raced toward the Impala in the pouring rain, a grin of success clear on his face. He opened the car door and beamed at Sam.

"Someone said they saw Dean walking into that alleyway there about 8 this morning." Sam jumped out of the car and ran to the alleyway. They searched everything. Sam was beginning to lose hope when Bobby shouted out to him.

"Sam! I found Ruby's knife." Sam walked over to Bobby. Bobby looked up at Sam.

"Alright then, let's get over to the hotel." They reached the hotel in 10 minutes and while Sam changed out of his soaked clothes, Bobby began making a potion.

"Witchcraft?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, it works."

"Yeah? You gonna do some, _The Craft _stuff?" Sam said, grinning. Bobby looked at him, puzzled.

"_The Craft?" _

"You know, story about a bunch of witches doing spells."

"Wasn't that a TV show?"

"No it was a movie."

"I could've sworn it was a TV show."

"Really?"

"Yeah, three sisters, bunch of witches-."

"No, Bobby. That's _Charmed._"

"Oh. Then what the hell is _The Craft_?"

"It's a movie about these four witches that do spells and- oh never mind." Sam said, sighing. The pot began smoking. Bobby held the knife above the pot and began an incantation.

"_Autora de canesta ce lebrioa eka fe rewdoire cu parendon fe haina._" He dropped the knife into the pot and a fire sparked momentarily.

"What did you say?"

"Show me what happened to your previous owners and where they are now." He said, grinning. Sam stared into the pot. It showed Ruby being stabbed by Dean, then blackness.

"Cause she's dead. It shows nothing." Bobby said, frowning.

"Let's hope something shows up for Dean." Sam said anxiously. It then showed Dean in an alleyway about to stab a kid with Ruby's knife before the kid's eyes turned red and he was thrown back, unconscious. It then showed Dean in a room, trying to open the door but unable to. It then showed him outside a building marked _Bullmarks Steel _in a street called _Parkway's Road. _The pot shimmered then faded back into water, Sam's reflection staring back at him with a triumphant grin.

"We got him."


	8. Are You There God? It's Me, Dean

Chapter 8

Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester

Dean lay there with Kate, tracing circles on her bare back, thinking. She was fast asleep, one hand laying on his chest. She shivered slightly, so he raised the blanket higher over her. He hoped Lucifer wasn't watching, cause if he was, he would've just gotten one hell of a show. Dean felt amazing. He hadn't felt this way since he found out his dad was a hunter and wanted him to join the family business. He twirled Kate's brown hair in one of his fingers, staring at her. Was it true? Did he love her? He stared at her for a long minute and decided his answer. Yes. He did. He smiled at the thought and she woke slowly, blinking rapidly before staring at him and smiling.

"Good morning."

"You sure it's morning?"

"No, not really." She said laughing. Her breath blew in his face and surprisingly; she didn't have bad morning breath. It smelt like citrus and mint or something. Whatever. He liked it. A girl who didn't suffer from bad morning breath was the right girl for him. She pulled a sheet away from him and wrapped herself in it. Dean raised an eyebrow, as if to say, I've already seen you naked, what's your point? She merely winked at him hung the sheet above a string hanging from one end of the room to the other. Dean got dressed and saw her doing the same behind the curtain. A thought occurred to him as he dressed though. What if the angels were watching? _If the angels were watching, they would've helped us out by now. _He thought. He heard Kate gasp in pain and was pulled out of his thoughts. He looked at the sheet in wonder and she pushed it away, clutching her stomach, tears rolling down her widened eyes. She gasped again and fell, but Dean caught her in time. He rolled her onto her back and stared at her.

"What's wrong?"

"My…stomach." She yelled out as her face scrunched up in pain. He wiped her forehead as sweat appeared there. Tears formed in his eyes and she kept yelling and screaming, clutching her stomach.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" He yelled out.


	9. Surprises All Around

Chapter 9

Surprises All Around

Sam ran toward the building and burst through the door, his gun held out in front of him, Bobby right behind him.

"DEAN!" he yelled out.

"SAM!" he heard someone say from far away. He ran up 5 flights of stairs and yelled out Dean's name again. He heard it closer this time. He ran up another flight of stairs and heard his name called from one of the doors. He slammed it with his foot and it burst open. Dean was cradling a girl in his arms, a girl who looked incredibly like-.

"RUBY!" Sam yelled.

"NO! It's not Ruby. It's the girl Ruby possessed." She was clutching her stomach and her face showed an expression of great pain.

"What happened?" Dean explained everything to Sam and Sam grew paler and paler by the second.

"Crap."

"I know."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know."

"DEAN!" Kate yelled out. She was sweating profusely and her eyes were wide as she gasped for breath.

"I'm here. I'm here." Dean said, tears falling down his eyes.

"HELP!" He yelled at the ceiling. A bright light flashed and Castiel was standing there, his face masked with seriousness. He bent down next to Kate and lay his hand on her forehead. His palm shined and Kate gasped. Dean hissed and Sam saw the palm mark on his shoulder turn red. Kate's one turned red as well. Castiel removed his hand from Kate's forehead after five minutes and stared at Dean, the same mask on his face.

"You've both been marked by angels and taken out of hell because of this."

"Because of what?" Sam understood.

"She's pregnant."

"WHAT?" Dean yelled out.

"You two had sex, didn't you!" Sam accused him. Dean turned slightly red.

"Well, we didn't know what came over us, one minute we were fine, the next we were, well…" He looked down at her and she grasped his shirt in pain.

"What's going on?"

"You have conceived a child of god." Castiel said.

"Wha-what does that mean?"

"You were both branded with a mark; a mark that means you will be turned into angels when you pass. By some mere chance, you two have meet and done the unthinkable. We never thought it would happen, but yet here you stand."

"So, what's gonna happen?" Castiel stared at him.

"You have two choices; you can give birth to the baby, and we will take it away into heaven. Where it belongs. Or we can kill it now, but know that killing a child of god is a great sin, almost unthinkable."

"So what, we're pretty much stuck, aren't we? I mean, what happens if we get married and we want to have more kids; what they're all gonna be children of god?" Dean said angrily. Sam stared at him in shock. He was thinking about marrying this Kate girl?

"No. Only the first child will be a child of god." Dean stared down at Kate. She was crying.

"It hurts." She whimpered. Dean held her close and she hugged him back.

"Help her. Please." Castiel looked down at her.

"Move away." Dean scrambled back and Castiel lifted Kate into his arms. He walked out of the room and Bobby, Sam and Dean followed.

"What are you doing?"

"First, we need to get out of here."

"Oh yeah, and how do you plan on doing that?" The room swayed, and suddenly, they were surrounded by trees. Dean sucked in the clear air.

"Like that." Castiel said. He lowered Kate to the floor and observed her.  
"What do you want to do?" He said, looking at Dean. Dean hesitated.

"Do whatever you can to save her." He whispered. Castiel nodded solemnly and placed his hand on Kate's stomach. She gasped as a shining light appeared and the mark on her arm started to burn. Dean's did as well. The light faded and Castiel grinned.

"I did it."

"Yeah, great, now what?"

"Now…You die." Castiel said, grinning evilly at them both.

"What the?" But Dean's confusion changed to horror as Castiel began to morph into someone else. A young boy.

Lucifer.


	10. One Way Ticket To Hell And Back

Chapter 10

One Way Ticket To Hell And Back

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Hmm, I really like the term, Devil, to be honest with you." Dean ran forward, but Lucifer put an invisible shield between them. He lifted Kate into his arms and brushed her hair away from her face, she was unconscious.

"Tut. It's gonna be a shame killing her."

"STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU SON OF A BTICH!" Dean ran forward again, but was thrown back.

"I'll see you around, Dean." Lucifer said, grinning. He disappeared in a bunch of flames, taking Kate with him.

"NO!"

"Dean, call the real Castiel! NOW!"

"CAS! CASTIEL!" He came silently behind them.

"You called?" Dean began the story in a rush and Castiel's face was unreadable.

"Come with me."  
"Where we going?" Castiel stared at him.

"To stop God's child from becoming evil."


	11. The Last Something That Meant Anything

Chapter 11

The Last Something That Meant Anything

"He really is god's child?"

"Yes. We must go down to save him." Dean staggered back.

"Down?"

"Yes. To hell." Dean's face masked with sorrow.

"I don't think I can do that." He said huskily.

"Why not?"

"I don't like that place."

"Do you love her?" Castiel said, staring at him.

"Yes. More then anything." Dean whispered.

"Then you will face your fears to save her." He grabbed Dean and everything went blurry. When Dean's vision came back, he was surrounded by fire and lightening. He looked above him, and saw the dark/purplish clouds with lightening surrounding them; he also saw the webs of hooks; with people in the middle, hooked by their shoulders, screaming for help. Dean looked away. Castiel's face was masked with sorrow and Sam was staring at Dean in shock.

"This is what you went through? For me?" He whispered. Dean nodded. Bobby clapped him on the back.

"You're a brave kid, Dean. One hell of a brave kid."

"Castiel! We meet again!" They spun around and Lucifer was standing there, dressed in a red suit as what looked like a 30 or so year old man. He had deep red, burgundy sort of eyes, his teeth were sharp, pointed, His blonde hair was spiked up and two sharp bumps, so tiny you only just could notice them if you stared at him long enough, were coming from his forehead. Lucifer saw Sam looking.

"Hehe. Horns. Nice huh?" He said, touching them and laughing.  
"Where is she?"

"Who, your girlfriend? Oh don't worry, Dean. I'll take care of her. She'll serve nicely in a uh, certain department, if you catch my drift." He said, winking at Dean and laughing.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean ran forward but Castiel stopped him.

"Not yet." Lucifer's face grew angry.

"Not yet? NOT EVER! You guys think you can defeat the Devil? You mere mortals? Are you kidding me?"

"You were once an angel, Lucifer. Never forget that." Castiel said. Lucifer roared with rage.

"AN ANGEL NO MORE!" He ran toward them, but Castiel held his hand out and he was blocked.

"You can't play that game, Castiel. I'm stronger then you." He smiled and raised his hand. Castiel shook with concentration as they battled each other mentally.

"Give Kate back to us." Castiel said.

"No." Lucifer said through gritted teeth. He winced and growled as Castiel hurt him.

"That won't stop me!" He said, laughing. He raised his other hand behind him and Kate came up through the floor, surrounded in fire. She was in a red dress; her hair curled and pinned on one side, red lipstick covering her lips as she smiled. Her eyes were red. She looked…evil.

"KATE!" Dean yelled. He ran forward but nothing happened. She walked through the fire unscathed. She walked toward Lucifer. She stood next to him and suddenly; her eyes went from red, to blue. She stared at Dean and a tear rolled down her face.

"Dean?" She whispered. Lucifer grabbed her face roughly and cupped her face in his hand. She made him stare into his eyes. He bent down and kissed her roughly. Dean growled in frustration and tried to get through the wall blocking them, but couldn't. She resisted at first, shoving against him and beating him with her fists, but eventually, she stopped. Dean felt anguished and heartbroken as he saw them kissing. Lucifer's lips parted and he forced Kate's open. Black smoke went from his mouth, into hers. He kissed her one last time, and Kate opened her eyes, now red again.

"Kill them." Lucifer said to her. She smiled and stared at them all.  
"With pleasure." She walked through the invisible shield and raised her hand. A knife appeared in her palm and she hurled it at Sam. Dean pushed him out of the way and he felt the knife go into his back. He fell to the floor.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled. He yanked the knife out of Dean and Dean yelped. Kate was staring at them, smiling.  
"Don't you love him!" Sam yelled at her. She staggered, shocked.

"You love this man! Kate, I know you're in there! DON'T LET LUCIFER WIN!" Sam yelled. Lucifer snarled in frustration and raised his hand to hurt Sam. Dean pushed him away again and the electricity ball hit him in his wound. He yelled out in pain. Lucifer laughed and formed another one, but Sam saw Kate's eyes turn blue and saw her lip curl over her teeth in a snarl.

"NO!" She shouted. She jumped in front of Dean and the ball landed square in her stomach. She collapsed in a heap on the floor, gasping for breath.

"KATE!" Dean yelled. He crawled toward her.

"I…love…you." She said, gasping for breath.

"You're gonna be okay." Dean said, sobbing. Castiel pushed Lucifer away and grabbed all of them, taking them away.


	12. Back In Black

Chapter 12

Back In Black

Castiel took a look at Kate.

"The baby is dead." He said. Dean sighed.

"I'm happy, but sad at the same time." Kate was okay now that they were out of hell. She sat up and looked around.  
"Where are we?"  
"Dunno." She looked at Dean and tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not." I almost killed you!" She shook her head disgusted with herself. Dean put her face in his hands.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She said smiling. He kissed her, then hugged her.

"We need to get out of here." Castiel clicked his fingers and the Impala popped out of nowhere. They all hopped into the car and Dean shoved a cassette in. Back in Black by ACDC starting playing.

"Oh yeah." He said, grinning at Kate. She grinned at him too and Dean took off into the horizon. Castiel smiled. It was over, in a way. Lucifer was still out there, but he was mortally injured by what had happened. Stuck in hell. What the others didn't know was that Castiel had the help of God, and with his help, he managed to force Lucifer down in hell, where he would stay for quite some time. He grinned and began singing with the others, happy that it was all over.


	13. Author's Note

**A/N **

**Hey guys! I got a Q and A going on right now! So if you've got any questions for me, ask, and I shall deliver! Btw, won't take any harsh ones, they'll make me sad :(**

**Answers to the questions will be posted on my profile**

**Bye!**

**ImScreamingILoveYouSo**


End file.
